A different Tail
by Forever R5er
Summary: Lewis doesn't find out about the girls at the pool party but when he invites Cleo to take a swim. When she tail-ed up he makes a wrong move and upsets her what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story takes place before Lewis knows about the girls

Truth about the tail

Cleo

I wanted to tell Lewis I really did but he's a scientist I don't know what he'd do. He asked me to go swimming with him and stupid me I said yes because Lewis. Swimming. In his swim trunks. Enough said. He did have a six pack barely but it was there. So here I am 10 minutes till he is picking me up I'm in my bikini the aqua one he liked before my tail when we used to go swimming. 5 minutes what am I gonna do should I tell him? 3 minutes I think I should. 2 minutes should I I mean I do really like him I might love him but I don't know until he knows. My thoughts cut off by my doorbell I was the only one home my family went to a movie I look at my clock. Now. I grab my wrap and my beach bag with three towels in it and ran down the stairs.

I open the door to Lewis smiling brightly making my heart flutter "Hey Cleo you ready?" He asked "Y-yea I'm ready and I was wondering If we could go to your fishing spot to swim?" I asked "Ya sure I mean if you want." He said and we started walking towards his car he opened my door and helped me in. We drove to the beach and had the radio blasting all the way there singing along to the radio. When we pulled up we walked down all the way down to Lewis's fishing hole Lewis took off his shirt put down his bag and dove in. I just stood there having a mental war over what I should do then Lewis popped back up and asked "what are you afraid of the water still? Don't worry I'm here" he said with a smile I put my bag down and looked at Lewis dead serious."Lewis I need to tell you something." I said he looked at me with seriousness that matched mine and climbed out. "What is it Cleo? You can tell me anything." He said about to put his hand on my arm "Wait! Lewis please don't touch me while your wet ok?" I said he looked confused I took a deep breath "Lewis. I'm a-a-a m-m-mermaid." I said cringing when I finally said it I looked at him he had a huge grin I looked at him a little scared "That's funny Cleo you almost had me there!" he said starting to chuckle a little I looked at him serious again then I looked at him and backed away then I made a water ball without him noticing and held it infront of his face the over my head. "Ready watch." I closed my eyes and dropped it. I counted aloud "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10" and then I fell on my butt with an "OW!"I looked at Lewis he was backing away with a scared look on his face. I started to cry and dragged myself to the water and swam all the way to Mako.

Lewis

What just happened when she did the floaty water ball I was freaked enough then I see a tail on her I was snapping back into it when I realized I was backing up and I must have looked scared because next thing I know she is jumping well…. Dragging herself into the water crying. I called to her but she didn't stop I had no idea where she was going but I knew who would Rikki and Emma.

I found them sitting in their normal booth at the juice shack they saw me out of the corner of their eyes and looked at my worried face "where would Cleo go if she was upset?" I asked well more like demanded they looked at me shocked. Rikki was the first of them to talk "Why what did you do this time?" she asked kinda snotty "this isn't a time for jokes!" I half yelled they looked really shocked and scared "I'm sorry well I should tell you so you can help me well I asked Cleo to go swimming with me and when we got there she was all serious and then she floated this bubble of water in front of my face then over herself and then popped it. She started counting to ten. Then she had this-this tail. And I didn't realize I was backing away and looking a little scared and she started crying and swam away now help me please!" I said to them and started begging. They looked at each other then nodded and said at the same time "get your boat" I met them at the boat dock where no one goes like they asked (Weird right?) and waited they showed up a couple minutes after me and I told them to hop in "Naw we'll swim" Rikki said "TO MAKO!" I yelled then Emma said "wait for us to tell you to go ok?" "OK"I said then they jumped in to water I waited for them to surface. When they did they each had tail to!"W-w-w-what the?" was all I managed to get out. Then they said "wait there's more you know how Cleo could make a bubble of water?" Oh no "ugghhh you guys too?"I groaned "Oh just get that empty fish bucket out of your boat and fill it with water." Demanded Rikki I did as I was told and she took her hand out of the water and made a fist and the water started to boil "Woah" I said then Emma held her hand up like she was waving with her fingers together and the water froze!


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo's pov

I sat in the moon cave at mako crying I had dried off by then and was just rewinding Lewis's reaction in my head the fear on his face.

_I wish I didn't tell him I wish I could take it back._

As I thought this I went from crying to sobbing. I almost wish Emma or Rikki where here they would at least comfort me. And that is when I thought of It I am just going to go to the juice bar and drown my sorrows in my usual smoothie. I was about to dive when I heard Lewis arguing with someone at the land entrance of the moon cave. " Rikki are you sure this is the right way?" "For the last time yes Lewis and we wouldn't have to go on this whole hike if you didn't upset her!" Rikki said I could tell she was at the end of her fuse and was about to blow. "Cleo?" Lewis called down the cave. All of a sudden I heard sliding and there was Lewis standing there. As soon as I saw him Emma came down and stood next to him. I took a step toward the pool and Emma said "Cleo wait Lewis wants to talk to you." As she said this I turned away and when I looked back at then my face was tear stained so I stood up straight and said "No." as firmly as my shaking voice would let me. And then I jumped and immediately swam off as fast as I could and didn't care where I was going.

Lewis

The look on her face before she jumped in the pool. Just almost literally broke my heart, the pain and the hurt on her beautiful face. I turn and look at Emma she was already at the edge of the pool jumping in. Rikki was doing the same and since she was behind me during the whole scene she was about to pass me but I held her back "Rikki where would she go and how do I fix this?" I asked her "Lewis do you know the reason she didn't tell you this?" I thought about it. I honestly didn't know. "No I don't know. Why didn't she?" she looked at me sighed and said "Because Lewis you're a scientist and what do you think they would do to us?" "UH! I didn't think of that how could I be so stupid! Ok now where would she go?" I asked her. Wanting so bad to make this right between Cleo and I. "Well she obviously isn't here so her house or the juice bar but because it's a mermaid thing she usually goes to the juice bar to…..see you and get a juice or two." She said "Ok how do I get out of here?" I asked getting antsy "Well…" She said her gaze shifting to the pool. "Ugh! Ok anything for Cleo." I said stepping to the edge of the pool luckily I left my electronics at my boat. "Ok so get me out of here and to my boat ok?" I asked I took Rikki's hand and we jumped in the water.

After swimming through the small opening she swam me to my boat where I changed and boated off to the juice bar.

When I got there I tied up my boat outside on the docks and ran in to find Cleo softly crying in the corner booth with seven empty smoothing glasses around her. I took a deep breath and walked up to her booth. "Cleo?" I asked softly she looked up and was about to get up when I asked quickly "Wait Cleo just….. Take a walk with me please?" She looked up at me and then she said


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo

I do really want everything to be ok with Lewis and if he does something I don't like then I can just spray him with water and put him in a tree. So when he asked me to walk I reluctantly said "Yes fine ok. But if you try anything I will hurt you!" I said as serious as I could considering how much I have been crying. We got up and I paid for my many drinks and we left for a walk along the beach. As we came to the beach we were the only ones there so it was nice and quiet Lewis turned to me and said "Cleo. I don't know how you thought I'd react to you being a you know. But I do still like you tail and all I mean at first I was a little…. Taken back but that doesn't matter." He looked down and took my hands in his, when he looked up at me I saw something in his eyes I saw….love. The thing that must have been reflecting my own eyes. "Cleo I-I-I love you. And it doesn't matter if you have legs or a tail I will ALWAYS love you and I will be here for you to figure everything out with you and the girls." He said as he pulled me into a hug I suddenly realized what he said and I pulled away "Wait the girls! You know? How?" He looked at me and chuckled "Cleo relax they told me and showed me themselves and remind me never to get on Rikki's bad side." He said the last part while chuckling a little. We stood there in silence for a minute just looking into each other's eyes we leaned in and I felt his lips against mine and we stood there on the beach alone kissing wrapped in each other's love. When we pulled away he looked at me with a huge grin on his face. Then it suddenly fell and he looked down. "What is it Lewis?" I asked all sweet. He looked up at me and looked like he was going to cry. "Y-you didn't say it back." I didn't realize I hadn't said I love you back to Lewis! He looked back down after he said that and I lifted his chin and gave him the most loving and sweet kiss I could and when we pulled a part we put our foreheads together I said into his ear "I love you so much, you don't even know Lewis."


End file.
